The lost adventures of Yellowfang
by Confound
Summary: This fanfiction takes place between Yellowfang's exile from Shadowclan, and when Firepaw finds her
1. Chapter 1

Warriors : The lost adventures of Yellowfang 

Cobwebs.

That's what I'm looking for right? Cob webs. Cob webs stop bleeding, so I must be bleeding.

Why is everything so fuzzy, mousedung! A small root caught my paw in its crook, making me

Stumble. What's wrong with you Yellowfang? Your memory and eyesight are superb; perhaps

You're going into shock. Like hell I'm going into shock. Just, just sit down.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the grass, its long and untidy blades pressing up

Against my sodden fur. A burning pain shot up my left hind leg as I lowered myself to the

ground. Although it hurt like thistles, I didn't allow myself to wince. My amber eyes shut,

closing the green hues that danced before them in the soft breeze. Focus Yellowfang, recall.

Recall what memory you've lost.

My kit. Brokenstar. He…he wants me dead. Why would a kit wish this upon his own mother?

Of course, he knows not that I am his mother, perhaps he never will. He's become as cruel as a

badger, and keen as an ader. Obviously my blood runs in him, though I am ashamed to say so.

Even I would not give apprentices their warrior names before fit. He could have doubled

patrols, he could have set watch on the other clans, he could have done so much, however it's

clear he chose to do as little as _he _needs to. What would the other clans say if they knew about

the apprentices?

"Is leader of Shadowclan a joke to him?" I burst, eyes opening to glare at the frightened fonds of grass.

"What kind of a leader would do such things?" My voice grew quieter, though my ears stayed

flat against my broad skull. I shook my head lightly, wincing at the pain. Enough about this,

Brokenstar is a waste and a pathetic excuse of a leader, even though he shares my blood. That

simply gives me all the more reason to spill it.

A rustling in the ferns caught my attention, making my ears shoot up and eyes shrink into

mere slits. Once more the rustling reached my ears, the sound of fonds spreading apart to let

some small rodent pass. I rose silently from the grass, pivoting to my left on light paws. My

mouth hung open as I scented the air. The scent of mouse danced into my open maw, and

tickled my tongue. Fresh and plump by the scent. This thought delighted me. How long had it

been since I ate? Starclan knows, perhaps once I eat a good piece of fresh kill I can get this all

sorted.

I lowered my frame close to the earth, tail rose to stop any unnecessary noises that would

cost me this delectable piece of kill. On silent paws I stalked forward, the grey coat of the field

mouse almost matching mine when it came into view. Five…four…close enough. Like I had done

many times before I tensed, hind legs tightening then I shot forward, pushing lightly off the

ground but moving with great speed.

Then it was gone. I fell to the ground, banking myself on a shoulder as I slid a short distance

on my side. The pain shooting up my leg was unbearable, another yowl, quite like the one that

had set off the mouse, left my maw. Then my head lowered against the ground, I looked at the

world in front of me. It seemed to be tipped on a sort of angle, put off balance. The off

balanced world only pushed my outrage to greater lengths. Yellowfang, not being able to catch

something simple as a mouse? Bah! This will not do.

Whilst lost in my own thoughts, my claws slid in and out of their soft sheathe. Pain continued

to coarse down my left side, pulling me free from presumptuous thoughts. For the first time, I

twisted my neck back to observe my leg. My eyes rounded, going large like the sun as the image

began to register in my mind.

Blood trickled down my leg, seeping from four neat fang marks just beneath my left thigh. It

was hot and sticky, now that my senses pushed passed the deep stinging sensation. My fur,

slick against my frame, no longer a deep grey, but a dark brown as the blood crusted. A light

trail of crimson trickled from the punctured skin, adding emphasis quite nicely when it dripped

off my leg, and onto the delicate blades of grass, defiling them. Although this wound looked

deep enough to cause some descent bleeding, surely I can cope with a meagre bite. What was

the bite from again? Let's see, Brokenstar ran me out, I spent a few nights in Shadowclan

territory undetected, and then Clawface found me and gave me some good exercise. Who

would have thought a tom his size could run so fast? After I escaped him there was the thunder

path, when I crossed the thunder path there was the…

Fox. Of course. Yellowfang you twit! I sat abruptly; however my quick movements did not

increase the amount of blood seeping from the wound. You need Cobwebs, just in case. Some

burdock would do nicely I suppose, I know where all the Shadowclan stores are, but I couldn't

possibly go back there. Although, Windclan might be a capable donor, since I'm here already.

Well let's get to it then, cobwebs and burdock.

The scent of the burdock was easy enough to detect, it doesn't have a very 'subtle' smell if

you know what I mean. At the same moment the scent of burdock began to prick my tongue, I

heard some yowls coming from the east. I can't believe how loud these Windclan cats are

sometimes, honestly. The territory did not meet my expectations. Alright, the grass was long,

and there was a breeze. So? Where is the howling wind that should be blocking out the

Windclan warrior's voices? It wasn't there. Maybe it was a slow day, or something.

As the clan cats advanced, I could start to make out what they were saying.

'Mudclaw stop that!' A feminine voice chirped, by the sound of her paws I could tell she was

pivoting away from this, Mudclaw.

'Oh come on Ashfur, there's no one out here.' The tom's voice was deep and gruff, I knew who

both of these warriors were, however, Mudclaw was one cat I could do without encountering.

As their voices continued to grow louder, I looked for a place to hide. Running would make far

too much commotion, with this leg they'd catch me and gut me, given Mudclaw's reputation. I

had been following a small rabbit trail, or perhaps it was a trail the warriors used. They were

quite scrawny. The voices grew louder and soon the nearby fonds started to rustle, this is it,

hide or have a standoff. I thought to myself.

Well. I could give a go at hiding in that bramble patch. It looks like a descent enough place,

with the small opening and all. On the other paw, I could stay here. Maybe I'd catch them off

guard; the wind is on my side. They obviously haven't been able to scent me yet; I might get a

few seconds to jump at one of them. These thoughts were all quite brief, I may be trained a

warrior in Shadowclan but I'm not stupid. The brambles tore at my fur as I slipped through the

small opening, of course it didn't penetrate through my thick fur, but it still made me uneasy to

have thorns that sharp closing me in.

I made it into the brambles and lowered myself to the ground, staying as close to it as

possible. A set of grey paws danced by, with amazing speed. Perhaps I'd call this cat graceful,

her steps where so light and dainty, however that's all I could see, her paws. Another set ran

past, and then came to a slow in front of the brambles. A deep purr left the brown cat.

'Ashfur you're such a tease." Said the brown cat, given the statement I suppose this was

Mudclaw. Somewhere out of my view I heard a light mew of amusement.

'Oh am I Mudclaw? Tsk tsk, I mean not to distract you.' Said a sweet and coy voice, belonging to

the grey female Ashfur. I could see where this conversation was going, and I did not like where I

stood.

'You know I think Onewhisker was jealous, seeing me run off on a hunting patrol with you

alone.'

'Oh Mudclaw, come now. It isn't as if we're doing anything. Simply a hunting patrol, as you

stated.' Ashfur said. Oh didn't she know how to work this tom? I could see his brown hackles

rise as a shiver ran down his frame.

'Well, we are _supposed_ to be hunting. No one else is here after all, we could always slip by that

empty badger set by the Riverclan border, no one would notice if we were gone for a little bit.'

'Why I never! Mudclaw you cheeky tom. I can absolutely not have this conversation with you.'

Said the she-cat in a coy and teasing voice. A soft patter, growing distant let me know the

feminine Ashfur had run off.

'Ashfur wait up! I was just poking fun at you, mostly.' The tom meowed with slight frustration

and his brown paws left my vision as he ran after the she-cat. Isn't that just dandy? Maybe the

whole clan is hormonally disrupted, and then I could simply get the burdock I needed and leave

without a big fuss.

I slipped out from under the brambles, leaving behind a nice chunk of fur. My eyes narrowed

viciously at the brambles, my grey pelt splayed in their boughs like a trophy.

'You're lucky you're a plant.' I remarked in an immature fashion, then turned and trotted off

with a limp, scenting the air for my precious burdock. Quickly the tangy scent pranced upon my

tongue, and I readjusted my course. It's amazing how at ease I was in this territory, or even

Riverclan's when I had to pass through. I'd probably be at ease in Thunderclan's territory as

well; perhaps I'd try it sometime. However, I know all too well how stressed I would be in

Shadowclan territory.

A sharp prick on my tongue pulled me from my thoughts, and I looked around. Not ten tail

lengths away I spotted the leafy plant, large green leaves laying just above the ground, and

becoming smaller as they wound up the plant. I closed the distance between me and the plant,

then paused for a moment, listening intently. When no obstruct sound reaches them I chew up

the burdock leaves quickly, then twist my body and remove the cobweb with a paw. After the

cobwebs are removed, I spit the mixture into the wound. For a moment it stings and I cringe,

my ragged pelt pricking, but this passes eventually. Once I'm sure the mixture is secure I limp

slowly back the way I had come, towards the brambles.

I suppose hiding my scent would have been a good idea, they might attack my clan for

having a Shadowclan cat in Windclan territory. However, Brokenstar needs to be attacked. He

has to be over powered, and killed. This grim thought made my ears flatten, not knowing the

future of my clan, it makes me weary. I limp along; going the way Ashfur and Mudclaw had

gone. This 'empty badger set' intrigued me, so long as those two weren't occupying it, I could

use it for the moment to rest. Of course, if those two moon struck mice were, ah, occupying it I

suppose I'd have to cross into Riverclan territory to find a suitable place to wait out the healing.

You never squeeze into holes; you never go looking in holes. At least, kits and apprentices

aren't supposed to. Under normal circumstances I would not dare venture into an empty set or

burrow, however these aren't normal circumstances. If a badger set offered protection and a

place of refuge, I'd take it.

I followed the scent of the two Windclan cats, it wasn't fresh of course, I hid in the

brambles at sun high, and the sun was casting a red glow across the sky already. It had been

some hours since I'd seen the two, although I'm not looking forward to seeing them again. The

trail they left was easy enough to follow, I just prayed to Starclan it would lead to the badger

set, not Riverclan camp.

The terrain benieth my paws begain to slope, and I could tell the river was close. This would

have also been a dead giveaway if I was deaf, but since I'm not I could hear the rushing water.

My ears perked and eyes focused as the grass began to thin. No noise came from my paws as I

slowed my pace, then came to a halt at the edge of the grass, looking out across the open

stretch.

Long fonds of grass blew gently at either side of me, the ground being soft and penetrable.

No feline movement was visible; however the scent of a Windclan patrol was respectably fresh,

as was Riverclan. The clan's fish scent was being blown across the river, making my pelt crawl. I

never did like Riverclan; they smelt odd and had far too many dealings with twolegs. With a

deep breath, I walked out into the open, my path locked towards an old and dying tree, bare of

leaves and all signs of life. From my view I could see a small black void near its trunk, I assumed

this could be the empty badger set Mudclaw had spoken of, and there was no scent of badger

in the air.

I stopped in front of the set; I now could determine that it was most definitely a badger set,

an unused one to be exact. My leg was still pained as I stood before the set, my ears perked as

they strained to pick up any noise. When nothing reached them I took a deep breath. As a kit all

warriors are told the same by their mothers, don't go parading into holes. However, I was about

to do just that, only perhaps in a more graceful manner. Another set of deep breaths followed I

entered the set, walking into its broad entrance and followed the path as it narrowed. The cold

earth surrounded me like a coffin, the walls felt as if they would fall upon me without a

moment's notice, and Yellowfang would cease to exist.

Of course the walls did not fall on me, I was simply being paranoid. When I reached the open

space of the set where a badger's nest would have been, I craned my neck back to look at the

entrance. It was a glimmering splotch of light, it seemed so distant. Looking at it made me tired.

I felt my legs weaken, my injured one seeming to groan. My eye lids grew heavy and I fought to

keep awake. Briefly I inspected the set, it was empty, no bedding. There was a scent of

Windclan in there, and even Riverclan. However they were very stale, so I didn't worry. Once

the set was secure, I curled up at a back corner, wrapping my grey tail over my nose, then set

off into a deep, and well deserved sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The lost adventures of Yellowfang 

I woke to the pale light of dawn, the first rays of sun light seeped into the empty badger set where I had slept, my fur drawing warmth from the fresh rays. A kestrel chirped from somewhere distant in Windclan territory, or maybe Riverclan. I couldn't tell, being this close to the border.

Stirring from my slumber I stretched my paws before me, and unsheathed my claws. I yawned and slanted my ears to its rhythm, then stood and shook my pelt. Alright Yellowfang, first things first. I thought to myself, and then craned my neck to observe my leg. The mixture was layered neatly as I had left it, stuck in place. With a groan I sat down stiffly, and then raised my leg to observe it properly. I gave it a good sniff, then decided it was good and set. Now I had to remove the mixture, so I began to lick.

What no medicine cat will ever make a fuss about is the taste of an ointment. I however am on my lonesome and can make a fuss about it privately. It's vile. Disgusting. Tastes like week old kill with moulding mouse bile. Honestly, how seemingly harmless plants turn into this foul tasting liquid is beyond me.

So I continued to lick off the mixture, the light of the sun warming my back while I did so. I didn't make a face to the taste of the mixture, just simply endured the acidic taste. Finally the dried, green mixture had come out of my untidy fur and revealed the bite marks left by the fox. I studied it for a moment, looking at the crusted blood and trying to determine how deep the wounds were. With a unamused sigh I rose to my paws, then stretched my hind leg thoroughly, making sure little movements wouldn't tweak the healing, or cause a pain that would sear through my body like the venom of an adder. I spent a short while testing my leg, you can never be too sure about these things. If you don't treat leg wounds properly, or let them heal they could recover crooked, and a cat could go cripple from lack of care, care which the medicine cat of that clan should have provided immediately, swiftly, and with their upmost attention and care.

Once I was positive that my leg could hold up, I made my way out of the badger set, following the rays of sun outward. Although it was still quite early in the morning, I knew I had over stayed my visit in Windclan. The smell of a border patrol hit me like a monster on the thunderpath. I perked my ears and listened carefully, I could make out voices, what they said was beyond me, however I could hear them. I sank low to the ground, then crawled off to the long fonds of grass with haste. Getting caught in this state wouldn't be good, not only am I trespassing and using Windclan's Burdock supply, but Brokenstar may have already told the other clans about me. Either way I could not afford to linger, I burst off in a fast paced sprint through the shrubage while staying low to the ground. My grey fur may not stick out, but it sure didn't blend in.

My paws thudded silently against the ground, my heart was pounding in my chest. If I was pursued there's no way I would be able to get away without a fight. Windclan has been very uptight lately, especially with Shadowclan. Though I can't say it's unreasonable, after all our clan has been plotting things against them, ghastly things.

A yowl ripped me from my thoughts, fear enclosed my frantic heartbeat so tightly I thought it may stop beating. I paused for a brief moment, perking my ears to the yowl. My blood ran cold when I heard the Windclan warrior's voices clearly for the first time.

'The scent leads this way!' A tom yowled. I could tell by my earlier almost-encounter that this cat was Mudclaw.

'Mudclaw should we really be rushing off into the fonds like this? The scent is very weak, maybe the cat is injured.'

Another tom tried to reason. A furious hiss was almost muffled out by the buffeting wind. I couldn't stay put any longer, they could be upon me in moments. Clearly I wouldn't stand a chance against a whole patrol. I don't know what they would do to me, if they caught me. Obviously I'd be roughed up a bit, or more than a little bit. I could put up with that, but I couldn't get chased back into Shadowclan territory. Then it would be all over.

I coursed into a sprint, putting all my energy into running. My paws seemed to hover above the ground without actually touching them, I could imagine a hawk or eagle seeing me as no more than a grey streak across the moor. At least, this is what I hoped I looked like. When adrenaline goes to your head you're never a 100% sure of what you're doing. I could be running really fast, or I could be simply limping through the moor grass while the patrol closes in behind me. I would prefer beings seen as a grey streak, however you always have to consider the alternatives.

Speaking of alternatives, how do I plan on getting out of this? I chanced a look over my shoulder and could make out two toms, making their way out of the brambles slowly and starting across the long, flat stretch of open moor. One tom was broad shouldered, well built, his pelt a rich earthy brown that blended in with the fading fonds of grass. I recognized him as the brute Mudclaw. The other, more slender and lithe. He was much smaller than Mudclaw, but still had a few characteristics that separated him from looking like a she-cat, his musky aroma that was carried on the wind was one. His general shape may have appeared feminine to some, but there was a distinctive look about him. The pelt which stuck to his frame while he ran was a light brown, the markings on it made it clear he was a tabby wash of some sort. Although he looked slender and agile like most cats of Windclan, you could see his rippling muscles beneath his shimmering pelt.

This only took but a moment for me to take in, after a quick glance I pushed myself harder, forcing my paws to move back and forth with more energy. Alternatives. The obvious one is to stay and fight, but of course that wouldn't work out to well with this leg. I was larger than the light brown tabby, however Mudclaw had some height on me. I could probably out weigh on or the other, but not both. Windclan are known for being fast, agile and light. They usually aren't all that heavy. I probably have better battle tactics then the two combined. But do I have the means to use them? There isn't a tree insight, and all this open land makes me jumpy. I'd prefer the cover of a nice, lush, green forest. Not this waste land.

Stop critiquing the land and think. You are Yellowfang, medicine cat of Shadowclan and you were trained as a warrior. I thought to myself. Maybe I could out run them, after I leave their territory they would have no real reason to pursue me. It surely can't be far now? Air tore roughly up and down my throat as I inhaled. My eyes searched the horizon before me with a greedy desire, looking for a Windclan border sign. A row of shrubs planted by twolegs, a farm, the thunderpath, anything! Even border scents would be welcomed.

Once more I risked a look over my shoulder, and immediately regretted it. Right behind me, not two tree lengths away were the Windclan warriors. I whipped my head back around and pushed myself faster. They would be upon me shortly. I racked my brain with battle strategies and battle moves. Anything Windclan apprentices weren't taught would work to my advantage. They weren't taught anything about trees, nor manoeuvring around objects with short notice. Windclan cats were made for the moor lands, speed and agility. Other clans, such as Shadowclan and Thunderclan, live in the forest. There we spend time climbing trees and weaving in and out of tree trunks, jumping over fallen trees and climbing steep slopes. All I need is a tree. I thought.

It all happened so fast. When I checked the horizon I could see a red twoleg structure looming in the distance, hope surged through me. At the same moment a force hit me from behind, making me fall forward and roll with my attacker. Before I could think about clawing them, I was pinned. The lithe light brown toms stood over me with his paw at my throat.

'Mudclaw I got her!' He called, his head turned towards the other warrior I could not see. A grunt came from somewhere off to my left. I calmed down quickly, my pupils had dilated and where the size of the moon, but now they shrunk down to mere slits. Swiftly my eyes surveyed the tom, and I gathered as much as I could.

Like I had expected, he was light in weight. For his size I suppose he could have been well built, but not built enough to keep me down for long. His eyes were soft amber, they were easy to read. He didn't want to be here, and he wasn't very fond of the other tom. My whiskers twitched in amusement when I saw his maw. Nose, lips, chins a whisker. One, whisker to be utterly clear. I wriggled underneath him, with my eyes locked on the tom. He wasn't very good with holding an opponent.

To my movement the tom snapped his head back to look at me, his eyes locked with mine. He pushed his paw down a little harder and slanted his ears back nervously. By the occasional twitch of his tail, or the quivering tips of his ears, I could tell he was scared. So he should be.

'Don't move.' He instructed without force. I could hear the grass crunching beneath paws, this told me the other warrior had arrived. The one whiskered tom leaned forward and sniffed me.

'Mudclaw she smells of-' The rest of his sentence never got the chance to be vocalized. I pushed up against him roughly, my mouth had opened and I closed it hard around his petite maw. A growl rushed from the tom and he backed up rapidly, giving me the space I needed to rise.

I sprang to my paws and turned, my fur on end. My hackles raised and I licked the light taste of blood from my maw. The one whiskered warrior was snarling defiantly, stalking towards me with the grace of a leopard. My jaws opened in a sick smirk.

'Don't let your guard down Windclan.' I said in a coy voice. My tail ran back and forth, its tip slowly dragging across the grass while I watched the tabby washed tom. A gruff voice caught my attention, making my ears perk.

'Be careful, Onewhisker. You don't want Crookedstar to have to change your name to no whiskers.' The bulky tom that is Mudclaw loomed beside his clan mate, looking slightly amused. The one called Onewhisker seemed to shrink away from Mudclaw. I watched quietly with little interest, and began to slowly back up. Almost as soon as I started to back off, Mudclaw turned to me. His eyes ablaze, a fiery light in their amber depths. Privately I questioned his sanity.

'Where do you think you're going?' His tone was casual, but his eyes betrayed his act. He strode towards me on light paws, and began to circle me. The thick fur along my neck rose aggressively.

'Why are you on Windclan territory? Running across it as if it's' your own.'

'My reasons for passing are my own. Meddling kits such as your self would do best to go back to their beds before they stir up a hornets nest.' I answer curtly and sidestep away from him. Mudclaw follows my steps easily, shortly after he follows my side step I can hear Onewhisker stalking over to us.

'Oh touchy aren't we?' Mudclaws amber eyes flash with amusement.

'You and Ashfoot were a little touchy yesterday.' I answer cheekily before I can actually process it. This makes the toms fur stand on end and a ripple of confusion, panic, anger, and annoyance radiate off him in a wave. His eyes flick over to Onewhisker, who wisely kept a blank expression.

'So you've been in the territory that long.' Onewhisker observes. Mudclaws claws flew in and out of the soil.

'I thought I smelt a rat.' The amber eyed tom growled. I look at him with a light smirk. Competence, obviously he's never heard of it.

'On the contrary, Shadowclan warriors typically smell of rat. After all, there are plenty found by the thunderpath.' My eyes flicker to each tom, I notice that Mudclaws hind legs are tensing.

'You've got some cheek, haven't you?' Mudclaw hisses and takes a step forward. I take one back. I give a sigh and flatten my ears.

'Look, I haven't the time nor the reason to pussyfoot around with you two. I'm leaving your territory, you don't need to worry. Escort me to the border if you'd like.' I make a light proposal, hoping that Mudclaw isn't as pigheaded as the rumours say. The look in his eyes prove the rumours right.

'I don't think so. The other clans think Windclan's soft.' This time Onewhisker spoke. He had moved a little closer, and had a sudden passion in his eyes.

'We can make an example out of you.' Mudclaw looks pleased to Onewhiskers suggestion.

'You are from Shadowclan aren't you? We've been badgered by your sorry likes for quite some time.' Mudclaw steps forward and draws back his lips in a hiss. Onewhisker moves closer as well, the two toms coming at me from the front. My eyes lift from Mudclaw and I see the red barn in the distance. I know for a fact that a barn would not be in Windclan's territory. I'll have to make a run for it then. Of course I can leave these two a few souvenirs...

Mudclaw lunged forward, claws outstretched. I reared up on my hind legs to meet him, but get knocked sideways by Onewhisker. The light brown tom lands on me and starts ripping through my fur. Anger swells inside of me, my claws slide out of hiding and I rake them mercilessly across his maw. When he yowls in pain I lunge forward, digging my claws deep into the toms side. Onewhisker hisses and rolls, finding his way back on top of me. I growl, but its cut short by a sudden stinging in my wounded leg. I glance over at it and See Mudclaws fangs sinking in, almost exactly where the fox had done its dirty work. My blood boils at this sight and I hiss, growl, and push Onewhisker off in a frenzy of flying fur. I round on Mudclaw and tense my hind legs. Pain runs through my leg, not from the fox's wound but because of the wound Mudclaw inflicted. He has a triumphant glint in his eye when I stand before him.

'Shadowclan underestimates us.' He says with pleasure. I cringe at the pleasant tone of his voice. His paws carry him closer to me, at an almost leisurely pace. I keep my hind legs tensed, ready to spring at the impudent wretch. Six more steps.

'Really, sending one old flea bag into enemy territory alone? Look at yourself! Your ribs are jabbing through your pelt! Did your idiot clan really think you could pull off a successful spying mission?' Two more steps…

'They should have sent a warrior, not an elder to-' Mudclaws sentence was cut short by my snarl as I leaped at him, bowling into him, claws unsheathed and piercing. He yowled in pain as I sunk my teeth into his hind leg, then used the momentum I had gathered from springing at him to pin him onto his back. I hissed and swept my tail back and forth angrily. My ears perked to listen for Onewhisker but I could hear no movement from his direction. I placed a paw on Mudclaws neck and leaned in close.

'Listen to me you pompous wretch.' I hissed through bared fangs.

'My actions of late have nothing to do with my clan. If you don't know who I am then perhaps you haven't been allowed out of the nursery until now.' Mudclaw was struggling beneath me, with every movement my claws sunk deeper into him. Behind me I could hear the grass stirring, this meant Onewhisker was beginning to rise.

'I am Yellowfang, the former medicine cat of Shadowclan. I've been trained as a warrior, I probably received my warrior name whilst your mother was still fumbling in the nursery. You're lucky you've caught me on a good day, or I would rip your pelt from your flesh.' I could hear Onewhisker break into a lope, my time was over. I pressed down hard on Mudclaws neck, a gasp rose from him along with a small gurgle as his air source was cut off. Of course I didn't break his neck, he simply suffocated for a moment. Once I pushed off I dashed away from his side and broke into a run towards the red barn. This was my hope, to have distracted Mudclaw long enough to give me a chance to get closer to the barn. Obviously Onewhisker was the faster runner, though. I could deal with the likes of him easily, so long as I didn't have to watch my back to make sure Mudclaw wasn't chewing on it.

A yowl of anger came from somewhere behind me while I streaked across the moor. Pain shot up my leg as I ran, and I could make out Mudclaws almost inaudible snarl.

'Don't bother with me! Stop that whelp!'

I pushed myself, my heart pounding against my chest. I didn't want to deal with Windclan, not now. Not with my leg. However, it was cleared once I looked over my shoulder that the tabby washed tom was a lot fast then I expected. He was three tree lengths behind me and gaining. My paws thudded across the terrain, my eyes looking, for something, anything to get rid of the tom. The red barn was a lot closer now, I could see a row of tree's growing just a little ways from it. If I could make it to the tree's I would be a lot better off. Maybe I could climb higher than this tom, after all Windclan isn't used to climbing, and he may doubt his own ability.

Lack of knowledge never did sit well with me. Whether it was with me or in others, either way it did not fly. If I risk the dash for the tree's opposed to the barn and the Windclan cats can climb, I'm crow food. However, if the cat's don't know how to climb, or attempt and fall, well then I have the advantage and they will eventually give up. Or die trying, wouldn't that be fun to see. Then again, I could make a run for the barn, and hope no twolegs are in it. From what I can see, it doesn't look very used, but what good is a barn? Surely the tree is a better option, even with this leg I should be able to climb with much more ease then those two. Alright, so it's decided.

Air ran in and out of my lungs, pain surging through me with each breath, from the distance I had run and the speed. My ears flattened against my skull and I pushed myself, forced my legs to move back and forth, while avoiding rabbit burrows. I felt numb, everywhere from over exertion. I could feel my muscles beginning to retract, the amount of use too much for them to bare. My vision became like a tunnel, I could only see the tree line, not even all the tree's, just the one I so hungrily wanted to dig my claws into and pull up into its boughs. Everything else, was black, a perfect black background in a perfect circle around this perfect tree. My hearing ebbed until all I could hear, or more feel, the pounding in my chest. Yet again I lost awareness of how fast I was going, what I looked like, and even my other surroundings. I just kept pushing myself. I had a brief acknowledgement of a fence as I slipped under it, tearing out a nice chunk of fur from my back, it didn't hurt though. Or at least if it did, I sure couldn't feel it.

The tree, my beautiful sanctuary, was just lengths in front of me. My muscles, I don't know what they felt like, I was just so numb. Everything was numb. It didn't matter though, all that mattered was getting to this tree, then climbing as high as I possibly could. I was four tail lengths to the tree, before I leaped. I seemed to fly over the space between me and the tree, like I had wings. A more probable solution is that it was my momentum, which carried me the distance, from that treacherous run.

When my claws made impact with the tree, I didn't miss a beat. The second my claws dug into the bark, I dragged myself up the side of the tree, tearing into the bark as I raced up the side of a tree like a squirrel. I passed many boughs, all looked far too strong, and they could definitely hold the likes of Mudclaw. My vision was beginning to open, when I spotted a branch. Once more my vision shut into a tiny circle of light, the one branch. About fifteen tail lengths above me. With one last burst of energy that I didn't know I had, my claws dug in and out of the bark as I weaved my way swiftly up the side of the tree. The beautiful, slender branch coming closer and closer, almost in my reach. That final climb up that tree, in the last few tail lengths, seemed to drag on forever. I became aware of how rapid my breathing was, the pain shooting up all four limbs, and grinding of a far off twoleg machine. With a last stretch, I dug my claws into the bark of the tree limb, then hauled myself up onto it.

When I came to a still, standing on the branch, my vision widened once more. Taking in all the sights and every little movement. Immediately I looked down the trunk of the mighty oak, searching for my pursuers. I couldn't see the tabby washed pelt of Onewhisker, nor the rich earthen coat of Mudclaw. Apart from the whistling wind, and the lazy buzz of the twoleg machine, it was relatively quiet. Quite peaceful. This unnerved me, nothing is ever peaceful. Not once in my life has there been a peaceful moment. This is wrong, I thought. My eyes surveyed the area around the oak I in which I was perched, from this view anything hiding in the fonds of the grass would be visible. However, I still couldn't see the Windclan cats. Suspicion filled every piece of fur on my hide. My eyes continued to pick through the ground below me, not believing what they weren't seeing. When no Windclan cat's came into view, I sighed. Every joint, fibre in my body ached. Where are they?

With great effort, I turned and climbed back down the trunk. I landed in the soft grass beneath the large tree with a thud. Pain surged through every aspect of my being, I couldn't tell where the pain started, and all I knew is that it didn't end.

I inhaled deeply, drinking in all the scents. No Windclan scent came. No Windclan warriors came. My body began to shake at the effort it took to stand, if there was an enemy lurking, I'm good as crow food. Unfortunately, I was far too tired to register this thought, so when I finally rested my eyes on the barn, I didn't hesitate to limp towards it. It didn't take very long to locate the hole in the bottom of the door, slip underneath, and come face to face with a large mound of hay. The smell of mouse tickled my nose, along with a familiar scent, I couldn't quite place. A smaller pile of hay, the size of a large clump or brambles, soon became my nest. I slithered onto it, and burrowed my way down, deep into its lovely, warm and welcoming scent. The thought of checking my wounds passed by, however I quickly dismissed it with a whining meow. Soon my eyes would close, shrouding me in darkness, with the beautiful scent of hay and mouse tickling my senses, sending me into a sweet, well deserved slumber.


End file.
